1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a combination lid and off-balance switch mechanism in an automatic washer to provide various signals and control functions during the course of a washing cycle.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,360 discloses a combined lid and off-balance switch which utilizes a lever arm that is moved horizontally by the closing of the lid to actuate a switch and which is moved vertically by a second lever arm to deactivate the switch whenever sufficient movement of the tub occurs.
Other combined off-balance and lid switches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,212 and 3,763,670.